SunSet
by lil-k-chan666
Summary: A Short One-Shot. Written and thought out with the help of Noodle-chan01. A brotherly/sisterly fanfic based on 2D and Noodle. Please Enjoy.


Summary: A Short One-Shot. Written and thought out with the help of Noodle-chan01. A brotherly/sisterly fanfic based on 2D and Noodle. Please Enjoy.

SunSet

It was a peaceful evening, and Noodle was sat on the hotel balcony watching the sunset, whilst playing a soothing tune on her guitar, the Gorillaz were on tour, and were staying at the hotel. Fortunaltly it was their evening off.

Murdoc and Russel had gone down to the Pub. Leaving 2D to babysit, he didn't mind staying behind, he enjoyed spending time with the guitarist, but he had noticed that Noodle had not been as cheerful on this tour, so he walked out onto the balcony with a beer in his hand, and listened to her tune that she played for a while, leaning on the door frame.

Eventually she stopped playing, giving 2D a chance to say something.

"Tha' wos a nice tune Noodle"

This startled her at first, but she turned and gave a small thank you smile and placed her guitar on the floor next to her chair.

"Yeh alwigh' Noods? Yeh don't look 'appy" he asked walking towards the chair she sat in.

"Hai, I am ok 2D...I am just feeling tired, that's all"

"Why don't yeh get some sleep d'en luv?"

"I like watching the sunset..." she replied gazing out to the sunset, also looking at the ocean.

"Oh..." he squinted out to the sunset, then back down at the sad face on Noodle. He wanted to cheer her up, so he smiled and put his beer down on the table next to her. "Hmm, I feel like sittin' down, now where should I sit?..." he slyly grabbed the back of Noodle's chair. "Oh 'ere is a good seat" he pulled the chair so Noodle stumbled out of the chair onto the floor. She gave him a confused, mixed with an annoyed expression as she watched him sit in her seat, smiling playfully at her.

"That was not very nice 2D..." she pouted up at him adjusting her PJ bottoms, that got all twisted from the fall.

"Aw, I'm sorry luv, come sit 'ere" he smiled patting his lap signaling for her to take a seat. Noodle got up and folded her arms turning her back to him looking out to the sunset. 2D pouted for a moment, then smirked and quickly got up and grabbed her around the waist forcing her to sit on his lap. She struggled for a moment, but 2D had a good hold on her, so she gave up with a friendly punch to his arm.

"Come on luv, tell me wot's up" he said grabbing his beer and drinking some of it, Noodle sighed and pulled down her short top, that was rising dangerously high.

"As I said before 2D, I am just tired"

"Yeh sure?"

"Hai"

Silence fell on the two for a short moment, until 2D finally gave a sigh. Noodle looked at him then noticed he was now gazing out to the sunset too. She gave a small smile to herself then joined him.

"Why yeh so tired for?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I am only a 14 year old girl. I am ah not used to doing such long concerts"

"Yeh done lots of long concerts"

"Yes, and did you not notice I was never as active when we left those tours?"

2D took a moment to think it over. Then realised that was kind of true. He felt sympathy for her and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a cuddle, she smiled and turned to cuddle back. Then gave a big yawn.

"Looks like someone's sleepy" he smiled at her lifting up her bangs to see Noodle's tired face. She shook her head.

"No I'm not"

"Yes yeh are"

"No I'm not"

"Yes yeh are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"Yeh jus' said yeh tired, so yeh must be sleepy"

Noodle pouted and folded her arms. 2D smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. She then smiled and blushed slightly cuddling up to him once more.

"2D"

"Hmm?"

"Could I ah...stay here with you for a while?"

"Sure, but yeh migh' fall asleep"

"Well...try not to be that boring then" She teased smiling cheekily at him. He glared playfully.

"I ain't borin'"

"Ok then" Noodle joked sarcastically, her cheeky smile still in place, he then started playfully tickling her sides, causing her to squeal and giggle, attempting to stop him.

"Take tha' back and I will stop" he demanded playfully.

"Okay! Okay! haha You are not boring!!" She laughed, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. 2D took mercy on her and stopped.

"Good" He smiled triumphantly at her, while she poked her tongue out at him.

A few minutes passed, and Noodle was still sat on 2D's lap. The sun had completly setted, and the two found themselves gazing up at the stars.

"Aren't d'ey pwetty Noodle?" 2D asked her.

"Hai, very pretty 2D"

"D'ey remind me of you yeh know" 2D sweetly commented which caused Noodle to blush.

"They do?"

"Yeah, cos yeh pwetty"

"That is very sweet 2D, thank you" Noodle smiled at the kind comment from the singer, and started feeling happier. She closed her eyes as she laid her face onto 2D's shirt, falling asleep instantly. 2D gave a yawn and a huge stretch, noticing Noodle had fallen asleep on his lap. He smiled down at her, stroking her purple hair. He cuddled her gently so not to wake up then carried her to her room.

He placed her into her bed, tucked her in, and kissed her head. Whispering to her "G'nigh' luv"

He then began tiptoeing out of the room, when he heard "Thank you 2D"

He turned to see the guitarist smiling at him. He gave a confused look as to why she was saying thanks.

"For cheering me up, I really appreciate it."

2D smiled "Yeh welcome luv, g'nigh'"

"Night"

* * *

Thankyou for reading. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it. Also if I made a mistake, please point it out to me. Thankyou!


End file.
